Please Don't Leave
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: Tsuki has flash backs about her past with a certain knuckle head ninja. After training with Jaraiya for almost 3 years he finally comes back, but what he once knew as his best friend has gone. NarutoOC


**Yay! A Naruto one shot! My… (Counts on fingers) 1****st**** favorite good guy! Wow, that wasn't hard at all. I do not own Naruto (character/show) in any way at all. I only own Tsuki, as I say all the time. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**

I remember our biggest prank ever. It was so fun, even if we had done it before.

_/Flash Back/_

_"Nyah, I can't believe we got away with that!" I rolled around on the grassy field, trying to breath after a fit of giggles._

_"Yeah, that was so priceless! You'd think they would've caught us by now!" My best friend, Naruto, laughed along with me as we sat in our favorite spot._

_We had just painted over the Hokage stone faces… again! Yes, we had done this before, last time we got away with it and they didn't even catch us until __after__they cleaned it themselves! I have to admit, doing this joke for a second time would surely lead conclusions to us, which is why it was a stupid idea… but the look on peoples' faces are so totally worth it!_

_I looked up to the clear blue sky, clouds rolled by, passing over the sun to give us some shade._

_"Hey Naru__-kun__, when do you think Iruka-sensei will come looking for us?" I looked over to the blonde boy. He was laying in the grass with his eyes closed, a happy smile on his face._

_"Don't worry Tsu-chan, he'll never find us!__"_

_"What was that about not finding you!?"_

_We both turned deathly blue at the sound of the familiar voice we knew as 'sensei'. Turning to the flaming sensei we both got ready to run…_

_/Present Day/_

We both got bound and gagged, almost too literally!

_/Flash Back/_

_Okay, so the whole hit and run thing didn't work._

_Here we were, Naruto and I, tied up back-to-back in front of the class. Iruka-sensei giving us one of his 'oh-so-interesting' lectures._

_"Tsukiakari, are you even paying attention!?" I yelped when there was a violent hit on my head._

_"Itai, nani!?" I looked up to him, glaring._

_"I-" Iruka-sensei got cut off when there was a knock at his door. "We'll continue this after I talk."_

_He swiftly walked out of the room to go talk with another random sensei. As soon as the door closed the whole room filled with chatter. As for me and Naruto, we tried to untie ourselves from our roped up mess._

_"Thanks a lot you two. Now we're all gonna get it tomorrow!" I looked up from trying to escape when another loud-mouth blonde piped up: Ino._

_"Thank you very much Ino," I said sarcastically. "It warms my heart to know I could help others through my pranks."_

_"Hey, they're my pranks too!" Naruto struggled to get free behind me_

_"That's not what I meant you baka!" Ino barged into our conversation. _

_I glared at her. "Oh, are you referring to how Iruka-sensei is going to make us train extra hard tomorrow?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Oh… well you all could use some more training a__nyways, especially you Ms. Duck-Butt-Head-Lover.__" I would've shrugged if it weren't for the tight rope that was keeping me still._

_She glared angrily at me and looked like she was about to murder me when,_

_"Aha, I got it!"__ Naruto was suddenly standing, free from his rope prison._

_"Yay for you! Now can you help me out!?"_

_/Present Day/_

We had to clean up the entire stone faces ourselves.

_/Flash Back/_

_"Hurry up or you two won't be able to go home!" Iruka-sensei barked as we scrubbed and washed._

_"Humph," Naruto… 'humph'ed. "Like there's anyone to miss me anyways."_

_I looked over to Naruto. I frowned at the thought that he went home to nobody every night._

_"Hey, maybe I can treat you to ramen after you're finished." Iruka-sensei calmed himself down._

_"Now you're talking!" Naruto was suddenly inspired by the thought of ramen._

_"What about you Tsuki? Would you like to get some ramen with us?"_

_I looked up to Iruka-sensei._

_"I'm sorry sensei," I whispered. "I have to get home before my parents throw a hissy-fit about me being late again__." I smiled up at him before returning to my scrubbing. What I didn't notice was Iruka-sensei frowning and Naruto clenching his fists._

_/Present Day/_

I remember when I got in huge trouble. You were there to help me.

_/Flash Back/_

_"Where were you!?"_

_I flinched when my dad yelled._

_"I had to clean up the Hokage stone faces,"_

_"You got in trouble again, didn't you!?" My mother practically screamed in my face._

_I tried to avoid eye contact, "Yes,"_

_"It was that Uzumaki kid again, wasn't it!? I told you he was no good!" My dad grabbed me by my arm. I winced at the pressure._

_"He's just a trouble-maker that boy! Tsuki, I ban you from talking to him!"_

_I looked up at my parents wide-eyed._

_"You can't do that! Naruto is my friend no matter what you say! You can't control me like that!"_

_SMACK!_

_I fell through the open door, landing on the dirty road. My parents slammed the door in my face._

_Picking myself up off the floor, I walked to my usual place. The place I would always go to for comfort. Naruto's house._

_/Present Day/_

That night I cried. I told you everything that had happened. You were so angry that you swore if they tried anything that you would… you couldn't even finish your own thought.

I stayed with you that night. I remember arguing with you over who got the couch.

_/Flash Back/_

_"No, you take the bed!" Naruto pushed me towards his bed near the window._

_"No, it's your house and your bed. I'll take the couch." I tried to push back, but to no avail. He was too strong for me._

_He pushed me into the bed and I landed with a soft THUMP. My hair spilled out of the loose bun I had put it in and framed my figure._

_"Fine," I pouted as he turned around to walk back to the couch. "But you're staying here with me!"_

_I yanked the back of his pajama-shirt and pulled him onto the bed beside me. He blushed when he landed face-to-face with me._

_"But if you try anything I'll kick you out like there's no tomorrow," I warned._

_"Hey, it's my house!"_

_/Present Day/_

Over the next couple of days I spent all my time with you. My parents were trialed and banned from the village. I was sad, but at the same time a little… happy?

Weeks went by and we were finally assigned teams. I was so glad I was signed up with you.

_/Flash Back/_

_"Okay," Iruka-sensei cleared his throat, "Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno,"_

_"Yes!" I looked over at Naruto. A pang of jealousy and sadness went over me when he did that._

_"Sasuke Uchiha,"_

_"Yes, take that Ino-pig!" Sakura jumped up as Naruto slumped down._

_"And Tsukiakari Ushiro-Amagumo."_

_"Yes!" Both me and Naruto jumped up and looked at each other, trouble was shining in our eyes._

_/Present Day/_

We went on our first mission, and we accomplished it! We had so much fun when e came back. Eating ramen and laying in the grass.

Months went on and our bonds got stronger. The chuunin exams, we almost never past those.

_/Flash Back/_

_I took in a shaky breath as I readied myself for another attack. This time I was alone, facing off a sound ninja in the preliminary rounds. After this, if I won, I'd go on to the finals._

_"You're finished!"_

_A sudden flash of pain and I found myself up against the wall, blood coming from my mouth and head. I was losing consciousness… fast. I would've quit if it weren't for-_

_"Tsu-chan, don't give up! You can't lose like this Tsu-chan! What happened to all our training!? Are you just gonna give up!? Tsuki!"_

_It was the first time, in a long time; Naruto had ever used my real name and not the pet name he gave me so long ago._

_"Don't Naruto, she's already unconscious," Our new sensei, Kakashi, calmed him down._

_"The winner is-"_

_"Hey…" I slowly got up off the wall, "This isn't over yet!"_

_/Present Day/_

I had won that day. When it came down to the finals my match was against the one I knew I couldn't beat: you.

_/Flash Back/_

_I looked over to the blonde on the other side of the field. Blue eyes met black as we faced off._

_"When the contestants are ready…" The proctor trailed off, waiting for our movements._

_"I never thought I'd go up against you, Tsu-chan.__ I wonder who will win.__"_

_I smirked. "Well then," I got into the stance for my new jutsu, "__Why don't we find out?"_

_/Present Day/_

Of course I lost. I never really expected to win in the first place. Maybe that's why I lost.

More months went on and Sasuke left the village. Sakura now studied under our new Hokage, Lady Tsunade. You seemed to be getting stronger everyday.

I remember that one day, you told me you were leaving. I was so hurt.

_/Flash Back/_

_"Hey Tsu-chan, next week I'm leaving with the purvey sage to become stronger! Isn't that great!" He slurped up his ramen in one gulp._

_I stared at him with mixed feelings. "Yeah, great…" I said it, even though I didn't really mean it._

_/Present Day/_

That day came by too soon. I thought I would've missed you leaving.

_/Flash Back/_

_I ran as fast I could. The gates were my destination and I was late!_

_When the gates were barely visible I saw a flash of yellow hair._

_"Naru-kun, __Naru-kun__!" I ran faster,__ trying to reach him._

_"Naruto!"_

_He turned around only to be knocked to the ground._

_"I'm gonna miss you Naru-kun." I snuggled to him._

_"I'll miss you too Tsu-chan,"_

_/Present Day/_

And now today, you were coming back! I could tell. After almost three full years you were finally coming back! It's just too bad…

_/Naruto's POV/_

It's so good to be back!

Climbing up to the top of the tallest pillar I got ready to shout.

"Hey Konoha, your number one knuckle-head ninja is back!"

I couldn't wait to see all of my friends again! Especially one very special friend.

After I left I felt a little empty, like there was a part of me missing…

_/Flash Back (still Naruto's POV)/_

_I was walking next to the purvey sage. We had left Konoha only minutes ago but I still felt like something was missing._

_I couldn't believe I was finally leaving everybody at Konoha while I went to get stronger.__ I would be leaving everything and everyone I knew behind for almost three full years! I'd be leaving Sakura, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, but most of all I'd be leaving Tsuki._

_Why is it when I think of her I get a sudden pain in my chest?_

_/Present Day/_

It was over those long days and short nights I finally figured it out! I was in love, and not with Sakura, but Tsu-chan! I just had to see her again!

"Tsu-chan, where are you!?" I ran around the streets calling out her name. "Tsu-chan, it's me, Naruto! Come out!"

This continued for hours until I finally got hungry. I was so busy looking for her that I almost forgot about the ramen shop!

As soon as I arrived at Ichiraku Ramen I saw someone I haven't seen in a while…

"Iruka-sensei," I ran over there to take a seat next to him. I greeted the ramen shop owner and ordered my usual.

"Hey Naruto, how was all of your training?"

This continued for a while. Iruka-sensei and I asking each other questions back and forth. I got so lost in our conversation that I forgot the main question I was going to ask; that is until I looked up to the full moon up in the sky.

"It's big tonight isn't it?"

I looked over at Iruka-sensei; he was looking up at the moon too.

"Yeah," I replied. "It is…"

I looked up to the moon.

I thought that over my training that I would become the greatest ninja ever, but now that I'm looking up at the moon it makes me think how small I am compared to it. Is this what Gaara thinks when he looks up to the moon?

"Hey Iruka-sensei," I hesitated. "I haven't seen her all day…"

By his reaction I could tell he knew who I was talking about.

"Naruto…"

"Where is she Iruka-sensei? Where's Tsu-chan?"

"Naruto… you should know something…"

_/Flash Back (Tsuki's POV)/_

_The smell of smoke was strong. It drifted through the entire village in one big puff of grey. _

_"Where's the back-up!?"_

_I looked over at the other ninja I was working with on this patrol,_

_"I don't know!"_

_The rest of the village had been evacuated as the fire continued to rage on through the pitch black of the night. Other ninja who specialized in water type jutsu were supposed to be here by now, but they had __gone missing! It was only me and my partner right now. It was our job to try and make the fire go along a different course, and we were failing._

_"We have to do something soon or the fire will sprea__d to the north side of Konoha! I__ f__that happens it will be unstoppable!"_

_"I know that, but what are we supposed to do!?"_

_I jumped onto a ledge at the top of a building. The place was setting up in flames at a quick rate and it looked as if there would never be an end to it._

_Nobody told me being chuunin would be so frustrating!_

_"Hey look out!" _

_I looked in the direction the shout came from, but when I did,_

_BAM!_

_/Present Day (Naruto's POV)/_

I clenched my fists as I listened to Iruka-sensei.

"She's been in a coma since then," He sighed heavily. "Naruto… it's been almost a complete year since then. They're thinking of taking her off life support… Naruto, if she doesn't wake up by the end of the week then they're going to pull the plug."

"What!?" I swear the whole village could've heard me. "They can't do that! The end of the week is in three days! They can't let her go, not now!"

I quickly dashed off for the hospital. I'm not going to let her die!

_/3__rd__ Person POV/_

So Naruto stayed there, at the hospital at Tsuki's bedside 24-7. He didn't eat, sleep, or move. All he did was stare, hoping she would wake up sooner or later. Silently he would pray.

Occasionally the others would come in, hoping she would wake up. Naruto looked over at the desk beside him. Many flowers and cards were stacked on the one small desk. He couldn't help but read them. There were a lot of different cards from a lot of different people. Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, there was even one from the Hokage herself! Of course along with Tsunade there was one from Shizune. There was a card from almost every person in the entire village.

Finally the last day came. Naruto hoped Tsuki would wake up before the doctors came for her. Sadly, it looked like she would never wake up.

"Tsu-chan," Tears welled up at his blue orbs. "Please wake up. You have to… please Tsu-chan, I can't… I can't go on without you…"

_/Tsuki's POV/_

_**Where am I? Am I dead? Will I be able to go back? When will I leave?**_

_**These questions ran through my mind like a gerbil on a wheel as I 'floated' through the endless 'sea' I called my sub-conscience. I couldn't remember anything. Who I was, where I was, what happened, nothing. I couldn't remember how or when I got here. I was just… here.**_

_**I didn't know when I would leave… or if I would leave at all for that fact.**_

_**"Tsu-chan…"**_

_**A voice! Who was it? Where did it come from? **_

_**I wanted to yell out to it, but my voice was clouded over.**_

_**"Tsu-chan, wake up…"**_

_**This voice… sounds so familiar.**_

_**Slowly, I started to remember who I was. This person, 'Tsu-chan', she was me! And this voice…**__** Naruto**__**? Yes, it was him!**_

_**"I can't go on without you…"**_

_**Naruto… was this really you? When did you get so deep?**_

_**"Who am I gonna train with?"**_

_**Never mind…**_

_**"Who a**__**m I kidding? Tsu-chan, I always-"**_

_**"Naruto,"**_

_**No! You alwa**__**ys what? I want to know Naruto**__**! Even if I…**_

_**"No," What was happening? "Not yet, please…"**_

_**"Naruto, it's been three days… We have to. We don't like it either but… there's no saving her."**_

_**"No! I won't let you!"**_

_**I heard a slight rumble, then a very **__**loud crash.**_

_**"Lady Tsunade!"**_

_**"Shizune, wait…"**_

_**Shizune? Tsunade? These names seemed familiar too. The Hokage… and her advisor/assistant.**_

_**I got pulled back into consciousness the more they talked.**_

_**"I won't let you-"**_

_**"Naruto! How do you think she feels? Do you think it would be best for her to stay and never wake up than for her to move on now? Do you think she would want us wasting our time trying to fix lost hope when we could be working on cures for many others? Think of how she would want it!"**_

_**Naruto…**_

I took a deep breath… Wait! A breath! I was coming back!

"Fine… but let me do it…"

I heard a clunk then a few sobs.

"It's better this way Naruto. She's in a happier place."

"I can't believe you'd give up that easily," I sat up in the bed. "What happened to the Naru-kun I knew?"

Smiling, I practically flew from the bed and into Naruto's arms.

"Tsuki, you're-"

"Alive? Yes, I know. Now just shut-up and hug me you knuckle-head."

We hugged tight and long. If forever really happened then that's how long it lasted.

"Well I'll be; she pulled it off after all." I heard Tsunade chuckle as she and Shizune left the room.

It seemed like ages since he left and I knew we both had a million things to say, but for now all we did was hug and bask in each others presence.

"Tsu-chan,"

"Still using those pet-names from so long ago Naruto? When will you ever grow up?"

"Just listen okay?"

"Fine, fine Naruto. Jeez,"

"Tsu-chan… No, Tsuki, I think I-"

I kissed him and cut him off. Straight then and there. Pulling away slowly, I tasted nothing but bittersweet tears.

"I love you too… Naru-kun." I smiled up at him and pouted. "When did you get so tall? I miss the good old days when you were at least five inches shorter."

He smiled down at me and pecked my lips again. "When did you get so pretty? I can't remember a time you were this beautiful."

I pouted again. "That was so corny."

He pouted too. "No it wasn't! Now just shut-up and kiss me."

That's all there was, there isn't any more…

* * *

**Wow, that was fun to right! I wanted to make a one shot of Naruto's serious side. Of course I had to throw in some things to keep him in character, but being hyper like him isn't as easy as I thought.**** Well, thank you for reading! As usual R&R!**


End file.
